There's a cow where?!?!
by asiega
Summary: A cow, a game of Nimbar Chess, a kiss. How complicated could it be?!? id rather not answer that question. this contains a very mynute bit of slash. VERY mynute. please r&r. LOVE YOU GEORGE!!! Say hi to John for me!!!


There's a cow where?!?

Disclaimer: i do not own space cases, cuz i mean. if i did. THE SHOW WOULD STILL BE RUNNING!!! I have an emence respect for all the actors. And any situations i place the characters into, is in no way ment to upset or hurt them. While ever so mild. this piece does contain a bit of what is considered slash. So please, if you are not comfortable with relationships between two people of the same sex, pass on this story.

A/N: This story contains some of my origional characters. Chris(satariun), Sunny(murcury), heather(earth), reta( andromedan). additional info at the bottom.

And now on to the story...

"There is a cow in my bunkroom!", Chris yelled as he entered the breakroom.  
"What!?!"  
"Dont bother asking Harlen. In my experiance... it's really not worth the effort.", Reta said, turning back to her game of Nimbar chess with Heather.  
"What are you talking about Chris?"  
"Waste of time Harlen..."  
"A cow."  
"I know that! What do you mean, there's a cow in the bunkroom?!?"  
"Hmmmmm Harlen, what do you think i mean. Let's analize this for a second. There is a cow, a bouvine, a grass eating, regurgitating, animal; in my bunkroom, the place i sleep, and get dressed... what about all of that DONT you understand?!?"  
"Oh i dont know, what about, How the cow got IN the bunkroom!"  
"A stray?"  
"What?"  
"It has no home so it just wandered in."  
"ok... uh huh. yeah. Reta, you were right.", Harlen said with a sigh, finally giving up.  
"Told you so."  
"Fine! Dont belive me!!", Chris said slumping down onto the nearest chair.

"Umm guys?", Bova asked walking in and standing akwardly by the door.  
"What Bova?"  
"Have any of you been to the bunk room lately?"  
At this Chris jumped up and ran over to him and then proceded to jump up and down. " Yes yes yes yes yes. I was. Why?"  
After a few minutes of eyeing Chris cautiously he replyed, " Because there is a cow in the bunkroom."  
"Yes!!! See i told you all!", Chris said sticking his tounge out at the others and then turning to Bova. "I love you!"  
"Um... yeeeah. I'll be going now. Just wanted to tell you."  
" Now hold on a second. Bova, man, get back here", Harlen said finally getting up and walking over to where Chris was watching Bova with loving eyes.  
" I'd rather not.", He said bleakly.  
"Bova. Seriously, is there really a cow in the bunk?  
"That depends on what you think the deffinition of a cow is."  
  
Out of no where, as usual, Thelma appears. "Cow. The term cow has three possible deffinitions...1.The mature female of cattle of the genus Bos. 2.The mature female of other large animals, such as whales, elephants, or moose. 3.A domesticated bovine of either sex or any age. ", she says and then leaves from whence she came.  
"Well...", Harlen prods.  
"Yep, that would be it."  
"Ahhhhh, i love you!!", Chris says and then kisses Bova strait on the lips with full force. Everyone in the room stops to watch, of coarse. *wink*   
As Chris lets go Bova staggers back against the wall.  
"There, i feel much better now.", Chris proclaims as he leaves the room.  
"Bova, are you ok?", Harlen asks while trying to help him up.  
"Uhh... yeah... im uh im fine Radu. Just fine. Im going to go feed the sheep now.", and with that he stumbles out of the room.  
  
"I always knew Chris had too much pent up energy.", Heather said.  
"I think we all did, Heather. So what are you going to do about the... er... cow?", Reta asked.  
"Honestly, i dont know. I better go see for myself. Later.", he replied, leaving for the bunkroom.  
"So what did you think about that?", Reta asked, trying to pick up a conversation.  
"About what?"  
"Everything, the cow, the kiss. Everything."  
Heather looked thoughtfull for a second, something that happened very rarely and frankly scared Reta senceless.  
"Well, i still dont think there is a cow in the bunk room. And i think that we should hook up Chris and Bova.", she said giggling  
"whew, that's a relife, for a second there i thought you were getting smart on us."  
"Hey!"  
"Check and mate."  
Well, now that was just the last straw and Heather tossed the game on the floor and stormed out. I mean, to be called stupid and loose a game all so close together... what else could she do.  
"How did i not expect that?", Reta said with a laugh.

*********

When Harlen arrived at the bunk, Sunny was already there with Comander Goddard and Commander Burmington. Chris was sitting on his bed smiling. Bova was on his staring off into space. Radu was looking back and forth between them; concern shown clearly on his face. And to Harlen's surprise, right in the middle was a cow.  
"Oh man, youve got to be kidding me!?"  
"Mr. Band, how nice of you to join us. Do you, by any chance know where this animal came from?", Commander Goddard asked.  
"That's what i was about to ask you."  
"What do we do with it? We cant keep it here.", Sunny whined.  
"We dont plan to Sunny.", Goddard said. "Radu, Harlen; take the cow down to the cargo bay. We'll fix it a pen down there. Sunny, why dont you go tell Mr. Dullivan and Mrs Davenport what's going on. Chris, please go do something constructive. Are you alright Bova?... Bova?... Is he ok?", he said now very concerned.  
"Oh, he's perfect!", Chris said, whilst grinning evilly.  
"Yes, well, why dont you take him down to the med lab and have Rosie look at him. Commander Burmington, come with me. Everyone has something to do now. Go to it."  
  
"Why do i always have to tell them things that will make them mad. oh well.", Sunny said getting to it.  
"Yeah, well at least you dont have to herd a cow!", Harlen yelled as the door closed on Sunny.  
"Come on Harlen, lets go.", Radu chuckled.  
"Yeah, come on Bova, lets get at it.", Chris said, batting his eyelids.  
"Um... i. Wh- ho-... blah, ba umm... i uh-"  
"Come on.", he said, pulling Bova up and leading him towards the door.  
After they had left Harlen began to laugh.   
"What's going on with them.", Radu asked confused.  
"Lets just say i hope Chris actually lets Bova make it to the med. lab.", he said through bouts of laughter.  
"Im not sure if i should think about that."  
"Probubly best. So exactly, how do we get this cow out of here?"  
  


most likly, to be continued. ^_^

the crew of the reecetar arived on the Christa abuot a month ago. Since then strange things have happened. short overview of the characters. Chris is from saturn. Sunny is from murcury. Reta is andromidan, heather is from earth. There teacher is Mr. Dullivan and thier Commander is Burmington. Try reading the privious stories. i havent gotten around to adding on to them but i will soon as well as revise the chapters already up.

Please r&r. be gentle. ^_^

Dedicated to anthony and his soon to be life partner. Good luck you two! Keep strong, i love you and the cows love you. 


End file.
